Dziady/Poema/Część III/Scena I
KORYTARZ - STRAŻ Z KARABINAMI STOI OPODAL - KILKU WIĘŹNIÓW MŁODYCH ZE ŚWIECAMI WYCHODZĄ Z CEL SWOICH - PÓŁNOC JAKUB :Czy można? obaczym się? ADOLF :Straż gorzałkę pije: :Kapral nasz. JAKUB :Która biła? ADOLF :Północ niedaleko. JAKUB :Ale jak nas runt złowi, kaprala zasieką. ADOLF :Tylko zgaś świecę; - widzisz - ogień w okna bije. (gaszą świecę) :Runt dzieciństwo! runt musi do wrót długo pukać, :Dać hasło i odebrać,musi kluczów szukać: - :Potem - długi korytarz,- nim nas runt zacapi, :Rozbieżym się, drzwi zamkną, każdy padł i chrapi. (Inni więźnie, wywołani z celi, wychodzą) ŻEGOTA :Dobry wieczór. KONRAD :I ty tu! KS. LWOWICZ :I wy tu? SOBOLEWSKI :I ja tu. FREJEND :A wiecie co? Żegoto, idziem do twej celi, :Świeży więzień dziś wstąpił do nowicyjatu, :I ma komin; tam dobry ogień będziem mieli, :A przy tym nowość - dobrze widzieć nowe ściany. SOBOLEWSKI :Żegoto! a, jak się masz; - i ty tu, kochany! ŻEGOTA :U mnie cela trzy kroki; was taka gromada. FREJEND :Wiecie co, pójdźmy lepiej do celi Konrada. :Najdalsza jest, przytyka do muru kościoła; :Nie słychać stamtąd, choć kto śpiewa albo woła. :Myślę dziś głośno gadać i chcę śpiewać wiele; :W mieście pomyślą, że to śpiewają w kościele. :Jutro jest Narodzenie Boże. - Eh - koledzy, :Mam i kilka butelek. JAKUB :Bez kaprala wiedzy? FREJEND :Kapral poczciwy, i sam z butelek skorzysta, :Przy tym jest Polak, dawny nasz legijonista, :Którego car przerobił gwałtem na Moskala. :Kapral dobry katolik, i więźniom pozwala :Przepędzić wieczór świętej Wigiliji razem. JAKUB :Gdyby się dowiedzieli, nie uszłoby płazem. (Wchodzą do celi Konrada, nakladają ogień w kominie i zapalają świecę. - Cela Konrada jak w Prologu) KS. LWOWICZ :I skądże się tu wziąłeś, Żegoto kochany? :Kiedy? ŻEGOTA :Dziś mię porwali z domu, ze stodoły. KS. LWOWICZ :I ty byłeś gospodarz? ŻEGOTA :Jaki! zawołany. :Żebyś ty widział moje merynosy, woły! :Ja, co pierwej nie znałem, co owies, co słoma, :Mam sławę najlepszego w Litwie ekonoma. JAKUB :Wzięto cię niespodzianie? ŻEGOTA :Od dawna słyszałem :O jakimś w Wilnie śledztwie; dom mój blisko drogi. :Widać było kibitki latające czwałem :I co noc nas przerażał poczty dźwięk złowrogi. :Nieraz gdyśmy wieczorem do stołu zasiedli :I ktoś żartem uderzył w szklankę noża trzonkiem, :Drżały kobiety nasze, staruszkowie bledli, :Myśląc, że już zajeżdża feldjeger ze dzwonkiem. 1 :Lecz nie wiedziałem, kogo szukają i za co, :Nie należałem dotąd do żadnego spisku. :Sądzę, że rząd to śledztwo wynalazł dla zysku, :Że się więźniowie nasi porządnie opłacą :I powrócą do domu. TOMASZ :Taką masz nadzieję? ŻEGOTA :Jużci przecież bez winy w Sybir nas nie wyślą; :A jakąż winę naszą znajdą lub wymyślą? :Milczycie, - wytłumaczcież, co się tutaj dzieje, :O co nas oskarżono, jaki powód sprawy? TOMASZ :Powód - że Nowosilcow przybył tu z Warszawy. :Znasz zapewne charakter pana Senatora. :Wiesz, że już był w niełasce u imperatora, :Że zysk dawniejszych łupiestw przepił i roztrwonił. :Stracił u kupców kredyti ostatkiem gonił. :Bo pomimo największych starań i zabiegów :Nie może w Polsce spisku żadnego wyśledzić; :Więc postanowił świeży kraj, Litwę, nawiedzić, :I tu przeniósł się z całym głównym sztabem szpiegów. :Żeby zaś mógł bezkarnie po Litwie plądrować :I na nowo się w łaskę samodzierzcy wkręcić, :Musi z towarzystw naszych wielką rzecz wysnować :I nowych wiele ofiar carowi poświęcić. ŻEGOTA :Lecz my się uniewinnim - TOMASZ :Bronić się daremnie - :I śledztwo, i sąd cały toczy się tajemnie; :Nikomu nie powiedzą, za co oskarżony, :Ten, co nas skarży, naszej ma słuchać obrony; :On gwałtem chce nas karać - nie unikniem kary, :Został nam jeszcze środek smutny - lecz jedyny: :Kilku z nas poświęcimy wrogom na ofiary, :I ci na siebie muszą przyjąć wszystkich winy. :Ja stałem na waszego towarzystwa czele, :Mam obowiązek cierpieć za was, przyjaciele; :Dodajcie mi wybranych jeszcze kilku braci, :Z takich, co są sieroty, starsi, nieżonaci, :Których zguba niewiele serc w Litwie zakrwawi, :A młodszych, potrzebniejszych z rąk wroga wybawi. ŻEGOTA :Więc aż do tego przyszło? JAKUB :Patrz, jak się zasmucił. :Nie wiedział, że dom może na zawsze porzucił. FREJEND :Nasz Jacek musiał żonę zostawić w połogu, :A nie płacze - FELIKS KÓŁAKOWSKI :Ma płakać? owszem - chwała Bogu. :Jeśli powije syna, przyszłość mu wywieszczę - :Daj mi no rękę - jestem trochę chiromanta, :Wywróżę tobie przyszłość twojego infanta. (patrząc na rękę) :Jeśli będzie poczciwy, pod moskiewskim rządem :Spotka się niezawodnie z kibitką i sądem; :A kto wie, może wszystkich nas znajdzie tu jeszcze - :Lubię synów, to nasi przyszli towarzysze. ŻEGOTA :Wy tu długo siedzicie? FREJEND :Skądże datę wiedzieć? :Kalendarza nie mamy, nikt listów nie pisze; :To gorsza, że nie wiemy, póki mamy siedzieć. SUZIN :Ja mam u okna parę drewnianych firanek :I nie wiem nawet, kiedy mrok, a kiedy ranek. FREJEND :Ale pytaj Tomasza, patryjarchę biedy; :Największy szczupak, on też pierwszy wpadł do matni; :On nas tu wszystkich przyjął i wyjdzie ostatni, :Wie o wszystkich, kto przybył, skąd przybył i kiedy. SUZIN :To pan Tomasz! ja poznać nie mogłem Tomasza. :Daj mi rękę, znałeś mię krótko i niewiele: :Wtenczas tak była droga wszystkim przyjaźń wasza, :Otaczali was liczni, bliżsi przyjaciele; :Nie dojrzałeś mię w tłumie, lecz ja ciebie znałem, :Wiem, coś zrobił, coś cierpiał, żebyś nas ocalił; - :Odtąd będę się z twojej znajomości chwalił, :I w dzień zgonu przypomnę - z Tomaszem płakałem. FREJEND :Ale dla Boga, po co te łzy, płacze, zgroza. :Patrz - Tomasz, gdy był wolny, miał na swoim czole :Wypisano wielkimi literami: "koza". :Dziś w więzieniu jak w domu, jak w swoim żywiole. :On był na świecie jako grzyby kryptogamy, :Więdniał i schnął od słońca; - wsadzony do lochu, :Kiedy my, słoneczniki, bledniejem, zdychamy, :On rozwija się, kwitnie i tyje po trochu. :Ale też wziął pan Tomasz kuracyją modną, :Sławną teraz na świecie kuracyją głodną. ŻEGOTA (do Tomasza) :Głodem ciebie morzono? FREJEND :Dodawano strawy; :Ale gdybyś ją widział, - widok to ciekawy! :Dość było taką strawą w pokoju zakadzić, :Ażeby myszy wytruć i świerszcze wygładzić. ŻEGOTA :I jakże ty jeść mogłeś! TOMASZ :Tydzień nic nie jadłem, :Potem jeść próbowałem, potem z sił opadłem; :Potem jak po truciźnie czułem bole, kłucia, :Potem kilka tygodni leżałem bez czucia. :Nie wiem, ile i jakiem choroby przebywał, :Bo nie było doktora, co by je nazywał. :Wreszcie jam wstał, jadł znowu i do sił przychodził, :I zdaje mi się, żem się do tej strawy zrodził. FREJEND (z wymuszoną wesołością) :Wierzcie mi, tam za kozą same urojenia; :Kto tu był, sekret kuchni i mieszkań przeniknął: :Jeść, mieszkać, źle czy dobrze - skutek przywyknienia. :Pytał raz Litwin, nie wiem, diabła czy Pińczuka 2: :"Dlaczego siedzisz w błocie?" - "Siedzę, bom przywyknął" JAKUB :Ależ przywyknąć, bracie! FREJEND :Na tym cała sztuka. JAKUB :Ja tu siedzę podobno od óśmiu miesięcy, :A tak tęsknię jak pierwej, nie mniej - FREJEND :I nie więcej? :Pan Tomasz tak przywyknął, że mu powiew zdrowy :Zaraz piersi obciąża, robi zawrót głowy. :On odwyknął oddychać, nie wychodzi z celi - :Jeśli go stąd wypędzą, koza się opłaci: :Bo on potem ni grosza na wino nie straci, :Tylko łyknie powietrza i wnet się podchmieli 3. TOMASZ :Wolałbym być pod ziemią, w głodzie i chorobie, :Znosić kije i gorsze niźli kije - śledztwo, :Niż tu, w lepszym więzieniu, mieć was za sąsiedztwo. - :Łotry! wszystkich nas w jednym chcą zakopać grobie. FREJEND :Jak to? więc płaczesz po nas? - masz kogo żałować. :Czy nie mnie? pytam, jaka korzyść z mego życia? :Jeszcze w wojnie - mam jakiś talencik do bicia, :I mógłbym kilku dońcom grzbiety naszpikować. :Ale w pokoju - cóż stąd, że lat sto przeżyję :I będę kląl Moskalów, i umrę - i zgniję. :Na wolności wiek cały byłbym mizerakiem, :Jak proch, albo jak wino miernego gatunku; - :Dziś, gdy wino zatknięto, proch przybito kłakiem, :W kozie mam całą wartość butli i ładunku. :Wytchnąłbym się jak wino z otwartej konewki; :Spaliłbym jak proch lekko z otwartej panewki. :Lecz jeśli mię w łańcuchach stąd na Sybir wyślą, :Obaczą mię Litwini bracia i pomyślą: :Wszakci to krew szlachecka, to młódź nasza ginie, :Poczekaj, zbójco caru, czekaj, Moskwicinie! - :Taki jak ja, Tomaszu, dałby się powiesić, :Żebyś ty jednę chwilę żył na świecie dłużej: :Taki jak ja - ojczyźnie tylko śmiercią służy; :Umarłbym dziesięć razy, byle cię raz wskrzesić, :Ciebie, lub ponurego poetę Konrada, :Który nam o przyszłości, jak Cygan, powiada. - (do Konrada) :Wierzę, bo Tomasz mówił, żeś ty śpiewak wielki, :Kocham cię, boś podobny także do butelki: :Rozlewasz pieśń, uczuciem, zapałem oddychasz, :Pijem, czujem, a ciebie ubywa - usychasz. (bierze za rękę Konrada i łzy sobie ociera) (do Tomasza i Konrada) :Wy wiecie, że was kocham, ale można kochać, :Nie płakać. Otoż, bracia, osuszcie łzy wasze; - :Bo jak się raz rozczulę i jak zacznę szlochać, :I herbaty nie zrobię, i ogień zagaszę. (robi herbatę) (Chwila milczenia) KS. LWOWICZ :Prawda, źle przyjmujemy nowego przybysza? (pokazując Żegotę) :W Litwie zły to znak płakać we dniu inkrutowin 4 - :Czy nie dosyć w dzień milczym! - he? - jak długa cisza. JAKUB :Czy nie ma nowin z miasta? WSZYSCY :Nowin? KS. LWOWICZ :Żadnych nowin? ADOLF :Jan dziś chodził na śledztwo, był godzinę w mieście, :Ale milczy i smutny; - i jak widać z miny, :Nie ma ochoty gadać: KILKU Z WIĘŹNIÓW :No, Janie! Nowiny? JAN SOBOLEWSKI (ponuro) :Niedobre - dziś - na Sybir - kibitek dwadzieście :Wywieźli. ŻEGOTA :Kogo? - naszych? JAN :Studentów ze Żmudzi. WSZYSCY :Na Sybir? JAN :I paradnie! - było mnóstwo ludzi. KILKU :Wywieźli! JAN :Sam widziałem. JACEK :Widziałeś! - i mego :Brata wywieźli? - wszystkich? JAN :Wszystkich, - do jednego. :Sam widziałem, - Wracając, prosiłem kaprala :Zatrzymać się; pozwolił chwilkę. Stałem z dala, :Skryłem się za słupami kościoła. W kościele :Właśnie msza była; - ludu zebrało się wiele. :Nagle lud cały runął przeze drzwi nawałem, :Z kościoła ku więzieniu. Stałem pod przysionkiem, :I kościół tak był pusty, że w głębi widziałem :Księdza z kielichem w ręku i chłopca ze dzwonkiem. :Lud otoczył więzienie nieruchomym wałem; :Od bram więzienia naplac, jak w wielkie obrzędy, :Wojsko z bronią, z bębnami stało we dwa rzędy; :W pośrodku nich kibitki. - Patrzę, z placu sadzi :Policmejster na koniu; - z miny zgadłbyś łatwo, :Że wielki człowiek, wielki tryumf poprowadzi: :Tryumf Cara północy, zwycięzcy - nad dziatwą. - :Wkrótce znak dano bębnem i ratusz otwarty - :Widziałem ich: - za każdym z bagnetem szły warty, :Małe chłopcy, znędzniałe, wszyscy jak rekruci :Z golonymi głowami; - na nogach okuci. :Biedne chłopcy! - najmłodszy, dziesięć lat, nieboże, :Skarżył się, że łańcucha podźwignąć nie może; :I pokazywał nogę skrwawioną i nagą. :Policmejster przejeżdża, pyta, czego żądał? :Policmejster człek ludzki, sam łańcuch oglądał: :"Dziesięć funtów, zgadza się z przepisaną wagą". - :Wywiedli Janczewskiego; - poznałem, oszpetniał, :Sczerniał, schudł, ale jakoś dziwnie wyszlachetniał. :Ten przed rokiem swawolny, ładny chłopczyk mały, :Dziś poglądał z kibitki, jak z odludnej skały :Ów Cesarz! - okiem dumnym, suchym i pogodnym; :To zdawał się pocieszać spólników niewoli, :To lud żegnał uśmiechem, gorzkim, lecz łagodnym, :Jak gdyby im chciał mówić: nie bardzo mię boli. :Wtem zdało mi się, że mnie napotkał oczyma, :I nie widząc, że kapral za suknią mię trzyma, :Myślił, żem uwolniony; - dłoń swą ucałował, : skinął ku mnie, jakby żegnał i winszował; - :I wszystkich oczy nagle zwróciły się ku mnie, :A kapral ciągnął gwałtem, ażebym się schował; :Nie chciałem, tylkom stanął bliżej przy kolumnie. :Uważałem na więźnia postawę i ruchy: - :On postrzegł, że lud płacze patrząc na łańcuchy, :Wstrząsł nogą łańcuch, na znak, zé mu niezbyt ciężył. :A wtem zacięto konia, - kibitka runęła - :On zdjął z głowy kapelusz, wstał i głos natężył, :I trzykroć krzyknął: "Jeszcze Polska nie zginęła". - :Wpadli w tłum; - ale długo ta ręka ku niebu, :Kapelusz czarny jako chorągiew pogrzebu, :Głowa, z której włos przemoc odarła bezwstydna, :Głowa niezawstydzona, dumna, z dala widna, :Co wszystkim swą niewinność i hańbę obwieszcza :I wystaje z czarnego tylu głów natłoku, :Jak z morza łeb delfina, nawałnicy wieszcza, :Ta ręka i ta głowa zostały mi w oku, :I zostaną w mej myśli, - i w drodze żywota :Jak kompas pokażą mi, powiodą, gdzie cnota: :Jeśli zapomnę o nich, Ty, Boże na niebie, :Zapomnij o mnie. - KAŻDY Z WIĘŹNIÓW :Amen za was. JAN :I za siebie. JAN SOBOLEWSKI :Tymczasem zajeżdżały inne rzędem długim :Kibitki? - ich wsadzano jednego po drugim. :Rzuciłem wzrok po ludu ściśnionego kupie, :Po wojsku, - wszystkie twarze pobladły jak trupie? :A w takim tłumie taka była cichość głucha, :Żem słyszał każdy krok ich, każdy dźwięk łańcucha. :Dziwna rzecz! wszyscy czuli, jak nieludzka kara: :Lud, wojsko czuje, - milczy, - tak boją się cara. :Wywiedli ostatniego; - zdało się, ze wzbraniał, :Lecz on biedny iść nie mógł, co chwila się słaniał, :Z wolna schodził ze schodów i ledwie na drugi :Szczebel stąpił, stoczył się i upadł jak długi; :To Wasilewski, siedział tu w naszym sąsiedztwie; :Dano mu tyle kijów onegdaj na śledztwie, :Że mu odtąd krwi kropli w twarzy nie zostało. :Żołnierz przyszedł i podjął z ziemi jego ciało, :Niósł w kibitkę na ręku, ale ręką drugą :Tajemnie łzy ocierał; - niósł powoli, długo; :Wasilewski nie zemdlał, niezwisnął, nie ciężał, :Ale jak padł na ziemię prosto, tak otężał. :Niesiony, jak słup sterczał i jak z krzyża zdjęte :Ręce miał nad barkami żołnierza rozpięte; :Oczy straszne, zbielałe, szeroko rozwarte; - :I lud oczy i usta otworzył; - i razem :Jedno westchnienie z piersi tysiąca wydarte, :Głębokie i podziemne jęknęło dokoła, :Jak gdyby jękły wszystkie groby spod kościoła. :Komenda je zgłuszyła bębnem i rozkazem: :"Do broni - marsz" - ruszono, a środkiem ulicy :Puściła się kibitka lotem błyskawicy. :Jedna pusta; - był więzień, ale niewidomy; :Rękę tylko do ludu wyciągnął spod słomy, :Siną, rozwartą, trupią; trząsł nią, jakby żegnał; :Kibitka w tłum wjechała; - nim bicz tłumy przegnał, :Stanęli przed kościołem; i właśnie w tej chwili :Słyszałem dzwonek, kiedy trupa przewozili. :Spojrzałem w kościół pusty i rękę kapłańską :Widziałem, podnoszącą ciało i krew Pańską, :I rzekłem: Panie! Ty, co sądami Piłata :Przelałeś krew niewinną dla zbawienia świata, :Przyjm tę spod sądów cara ofiarę dziecinną, :Nie tak świętą ni wielką, lecz równie niewinną. (Długie milczenie) JÓZEF :Czytałem ja o wojnach; - w dawnych, dzikich czasach, :Piszą, że tak okropne wojny prowadzono, :Że nieprzyjaciel drzewom nie przepuszczał w lasach :I że z drzewami na pniu zasiewy palono. :Ale car mędrszy, srożej, głębiej Polskę krwawi, :On nawet ziarna zboża zabiera i dławi; :Sam szatan mu metodę zniszczenia tłumaczy. KÓŁAKOWSKI :I uczniowi najlepszą nagrodę wyznaczy. (Chwila milczenia) KS. LWOWICZ :Bracia, kto wie, ów więzień może jeszcze żyje; :Pan Bóg to sam wie tylko i kiedyś odkryje. :Ja, jak ksiądz, pomodlę się, i wam radzę szczerze :Zmówić za męczennika spoczynek pacierze. - :Kto wie, jaka nas wszystkich czeka jutro dola. ADOLF :Zmówże i po Ksawerym pacierz, jeśli wola; :Wiesz, że on, nim go wzięli, w łeb sobie wystrzelił. FREJEND :Łebski! - To z nami uczty wesołe on dzielił, :Jak przyszło dzielić biedę, on w nogi ze świata. KS. LWOWICZ :Nieźle by i za tego pomodlić się brata. JANKOWSKI :Wiesz, Księże: dalibógże, drwię ja z twojej wiary: :Coż stąd, choćbym był gorszym niż Turki, Tatary, :Choćbym został złodziejem, szpiegiem, rozbójnikiem, :Austryjakiem, Prusakiem, carskim urzędnikiem; :Jeszcze tak prędko Bożej nie lękam się kary; - :Wasilewski zabity, my tu - a są cary. FREJEND :Toż chciałem mówić, dobrze, żeś ty za mnie zgrzeszył; :Ale pozwól odetchnąć, bom całkiem osłupiał. :Słuchając tych powieści - człek spłakał się, zgłupiał. :Ej, Feliksie, żebyś ty nas trochę pocieszył! :Ty, jeśli zechcesz, w piekle diabła byś rozśmieszył. KILKU WIĘŹNIÓW :Zgoda, zgoda, Feliksie, musisz gadać, śpiewać, :Feliks ma głos, hej, Frejend, hej, wina nalewać. ŻEGOTA :Stójcie na chwilę - ja też szlachcic sejmikowy, :Choć ostatni przybyłem, nie chcę cicho siedzieć; :Józef nam coś o ziarnkach mówił, - na te mowy :Gospodarz winien z miejsca swego odpowiedzieć. :Lubo car wszystkie ziarna naszego ogrodu :Chce zabrać i zakopać w ziemię w swoim carstwie, :Będzie drożyzna, ale nie bójcie się głodu; :Pan Antoni już pisał o tym gospodarstwie. JEDEN Z WIĘŹNIÓW :Jaki Antoni? ŻEGOTA :Znacie bajkę Goreckiego? :A raczej prawdę? KILKU :Jaką? Powiedz nam, kolego. ŻEGOTA :Gdy Bóg wygnał grzesznika z rajskiego ogrodu, :Nie chciał przecie, ażeby człowiek umarł z głodu; :I rozkazał aniołom zboże przysposobić :I rozsypać ziarnami po drodze człowieka. :Przyszedł Adam, znalazł je, obejrzał z daleka :I odszedł; bo nie wiedział, co ze zbożem robić. :Aż w nocy przyszedł diabeł mądry i tak rzecze: :"Niedaremnie tu Pan Bóg rozsypał garść żyta, :Musi tu być w tych ziarnach jakaś moc ukryta; :Schowajmy je, nim człowiek ich wartość dociecze". :Zrobił rogiem rów w ziemi i nasypał żytem, :Naplwał i ziemią nakrył, i przybił kopytem; - :Dumny i rad, że Boże zamiary przeniknął, :Całym gardłem rozśmiał się i ryknął, i zniknął. :Aż tu wiosną, nawielkie diabła zadziwienie, :Wyrasta trawa, kwiecie, kłosy i nasienie. :O wy! co tylko na świat idziecie z północą, :Chytrość rozumem, a złość nazywacie mocą? :Kto z was wiarę i wolność znajdzie i zagrzebie, :Myśli Boga oszukać - oszuka sam siebie. JAKUB :Brawo Antoni! pewnie Warszawę nawiedzi :I za tę bajkę znowu z rok w kozie posiedzi. FREJEND :Dobre to - lecz ja znowu do Feliksa wracam. :Wasze bajki - i co mi to za poezyje, :Gdzie muszę głowę trudnić, niźli sens namacam; :Nasz Feliks z piosenkami niech żyje i pije! (nalewa mu wino) JANKOWSKI :A Lwowicz co? - on pacierz po umarłych mówi! :Posłuchajcie, zaśpiewam piosnkę Lwowiczowi. (śpiewa) :Mówcie, jeśli wola czyja, :Jezus Maryja. :Nim uwierzę, że nam sprzyja :Jezus Maryja: :Niech wprzód łotrów powybija :Jezus Maryja. :Tam car jak dzika bestyja, :Jezus Maryja! :Tu Nowosilcow jak źmija, :Jezus Maryja! :Póki cała carska szyja, :Jezus Maryja, :Póki Nowosilcow pija, :Jezus Maryja, :Nie uwierzę, że nam sprzyja :Jezus Maryja. KONRAD :Słuchaj, ty! - tych mnie imion przy kielichach wara. :Dawno nie wiem, gdzie moja podziała się wiara, :Nie mieszam się do wszystkich świętych z litaniji. :Lecz nie dozwolę bluźnić imienia Maryi. KAPRAL (podchodząc do Konrada) :Dobrze, że Panu jedno to zostało imię - :Choć szuler zgrany wszystko wyrzuci z kalety, :Nie zgrał się, póki jedną masztukę monety. :Znajdzie ją w dzień szczęśliwy, więc z kalety wyjmie, :Więc da w handelna procent,Bóg pobłogosławi, :I większy skarb przed śmiercią, niźli miał, zostawi. :To imię, Panie, nie żart - więc mnie się zdarzyło :W Hiszpaniji, lat temu - o, to dawno było, :Nim car mię tym oszpecił mundurem szelmowskim - :Więc byłem w legijonach, naprzód pod Dąbrowskim, :A potem wszedłem w sławny pułk Sobolewskiego. SOBOLEWSKI :To mój brat! KAPRAL :O mój Boże! pokój duszy jego! :Walny żołnierz - tak - zginął od pięciu kul razem; :Nawet podobny Panu. - Otoż - więc z rozkazem :Brata Pana jechałem w miasteczko Lamego - :Jak dziś pamiętam - więc tam byli Francuziska: :Ten gra w kości, ten w karty, ten dziewczęta ściska - :Nuż beczeć; - każdy Francuz, jak podpije, beczy. :Jak zaczną tedy śpiewać wszyscy nic do rzeczy, :Siwobrode wąsale takie pieśni tłuste! :Aż był wstyd mnie młodemu. - Z rozpusty w rozpustę, :Dalej bredzić na świętych; - otoż z większych w większe> :Grzechy laząc, nuż bluźnić na Pannę Najświętszę - :A trzeba wiedzieć, że mam patent sodalisa :I z powinności bronię Maryi imienia - :Więc ja im perswadować: - Stulcie pysk, do bisa! :Więc umilkli, nie chcąc mieć ze mną do czynienia. - (Konrad zamyśla się, inni zaczynają rozmowę) :Ale no Pan posłuchaj, co się stąd wyświęci. :Po zwadzie poszliśmy spać, wszyscy dobrze cięci - :Aż w nocy trąbią na koń - zaczną obóz trwożyć - :Francuzi nuż da czapek, i nie mogą włożyć: - :Bo nie było na co wdziać, - bo każdego główka :Była ślicznie odcięta nożem jak makówka. :Szelma gospodarz porznął jak kury w folwarku; :Patrzę, więc moja głowa została na karku? :W czapce kartka łacińska, pismo nie wiem czyje: :"Vivat Polonus, unus defensor Mariae". :Otoż widzisz Pan, że ja tym imieniem żyję. JEDEN Z WIĘŹNIÓW :Feliksie, musisz śpiewać; nalać mu herbaty :Czy wina. - FELIKS :Jednogłośnie decydują braty, :Że muszę być wesoły. Chociaż serce pęka :Feliks będzie wesoły i będzie piosenka. (śpiewa) :Nie dbam, jaka spadnie kara, :Mina, Sybir czy kajdany. :Zawsze ja wierny poddany> :Pracować będę dla cara. :W minach kruszec kując młotem, :Pomyślę: ta mina szara :To żelazo, - z niego potem :Zrobi ktoś topor na cara. :Gdy będę na zaludnieniu, :Pojmę córeczkę Tatara; :Może w moim pokoleniu :Zrodzi się Palen dla cara. :Gdy w kolonijach osiędę, :Ogród zorzę, grzędy skopię, :A na nich co rok siać będę :Same lny, same konopie. :Z konopi ktoś zrobi nici - :Srebrem obwita nić szara. :Może się kiedyś poszczyci, :Że będzie szarfą dla cara. CHÓR (śpiewa) :Zrodzi się Palen dla cara :ra - ra - ra - ra - ra - ra - SUZIN :Lecz cóż to Konrad cicho zasępiony siedzi, :Jakby obliczał swoje grzechy do spowiedzi? :Feliksie, on nie słyszał zgoła twoich pieni; :Konradzie! - patrzcie - zbladnął, znowu się czerwieni. :Czy on słaby? FELIKS :Stój, cicho - zgadłem, że tak będzie - :O, my znamy Konrada, co to znaczy, wiemy. :Północ jego godzina. - Teraz Feliks niemy, :Teraz, bracia, piosenkę lepszą posłyszemy. :Ale muzyki trzeba; - ty masz flet, Frejendzie, :Graj dawną jego nutę, a my cicho stójmy :I kiedy trzeba, głosy do chóru nastrójmy. JÓZEF (patrząc na Konrada) :Bracia! duch jego uszedł i błądzi daleko: :Jeszcze nie wrócił - może przyszłość w gwiazdach czyta, :Może się tam z duchami znajomymi wita, :I one mu powiedzą, czego z gwiazd docieką. :Jak dziwne oczy - błyszczy ogień pod powieką, :A oko nic nie mówi i o nic nie pyta; :Duszy teraz w nich nie ma; błyszczą jak ogniska :Zostawione od wojska, które w nocy cieniu :Na daleką wyprawę ruszyło w milczeniu - :Nim zgasną, wojsko wróci na swe stanowiska. (Frejend probuje różnych nut) KONRAD (śpiewa) :Pieśń ma była już w grobie, już chłodna, - :Krew poczuła - spod ziemi wygląda - :I jak upiór powstaje krwi głodna: :I krwi żąda, krwi żąda, krwi żąda. :Tak! zemsta, zemsta, zemsta na wroga, :Z Bogiem i choćby mimo Boga! (Chór powtarza) :I Pieśń mówi: ja pójdę wieczorem, :Naprzód braci rodaków gryźć muszę, :Komu tylko zapuszczę kły w duszę, :Ten jak ja musi zostać upiorem. :Tak? zemsta, zemsta, etc, etc, :Potem pójdziem, krew wroga wypijem, :Ciało jego rozrąbiem toporem: :Ręce, nogi goździami przybijem, :By nie powstał i nie był upiorem. :Z duszą jego do piekła iść musim, :Wszyscy razem na duszy usiędziem, :Póki z niej nieśmiertelność wydusim, :Póki ona czuć będzie, gryźć będziem. :Tak! zemsta, zemsta,etc. etc. KS. LWOWICZ :Konradzie, stój, dla Boga, to jest pieśń pogańska. KAPRAL :Jak on okropnie patrzy,- to jest pieśń szatańska. (przestają śpiewać) KONRAD (z towarzyszeniem fletu) :Wznoszę się! lecę! tam, na szczyt opoki - :Już nad plemieniem człowieczem, :Między proroki. :Stąd ja przyszłości brudne obłoki :Rozcinam moją źrenicą jak mieczem; :Rękami jak wichrami mgły jej rozdzieram - :Już widno - jasno - z góry na ludy spozieram - :Tam księga sybilińska przyszłych losów świata - :Tam, na dole! :Patrz, patrz, przyszłe wypadki i następne lata, :Jak drobne ptaki, gdy orła postrzegą, :Mnie, orła na niebie! :Patrz, jak do ziemi przypadają, biegą, :Jak się stado w piasek grzebie - :Za nimi, hej, za nimi oczy me sokole, :Oczy błyskawice, :Za nimi szpony moje! - dostrzegę je, schwycę. :Cóż to? jaki ptak powstał i roztacza pióra, :Zasłania wszystkich, okiem mię wyzywa; :Skrzydła ma czarne jak burzliwa chmura, :A szerokie i długie na kształt tęczy łuku. :I niebo całe zakrywa - :To kruk olbrzymi - ktoś ty? -- ktoś ty, kruku? :Ktoś ty? - jam orzeł! - patrzy kruk - myśl moję plącze! :Ktoś ty? - jam gromowłady! - :Spójrzał na mnie - w oczy mię jak dymem uderzył, :Myśli moje miesza - plącze - KILKU WIĘŹNIÓW :Co on mówi! - co - co to - patrz, patrz, jaki blady. (porywają Konrada) :Uspokój się... KONRAD :Stój! stójcie! - jam się z krukiem zmierzył - :Stójcie - myśli rozplączę - :Pieśń skończę - skończę - (słania się) KS. LWOWICZ :Dosyć tych pieśni. INNI :Dosyć. KAPRAL :Dosyć - Pan Bóg z nami - :Dzwonek! - słyszycie dzwonek? - runt, runt pod bramami! :Gaście ogień - do siebie! JEDEN Z WIĘŹNIÓW (patrząc w okno) :Bramę odemknęli - :Konrad osłabł - zostawcie - sam, sam jeden w celi! (Uciekają wszyscy) Dziady82